Question: Simplify the expression. $(5n-2)(2n+6)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${5n-2}$ onto the ${2n}$ and ${6}$ $ = {2n}({5n-2}) + {6}({5n-2})$ Then distribute the ${2n}.$ $ = ({2n} \times {5n}) + ({2n} \times {-2}) + {6}({5n-2})$ $ = 10n^{2} - 4n + {6}({5n-2})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 10n^{2} - 4n + ({6} \times {5n}) + ({6} \times {-2})$ $ = 10n^{2} - 4n + 30n - 12$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10n^{2} + 26n - 12$